Shards of my Soul
by Feinth
Summary: When Harry finds a crying and bleeding Draco in the boy's bathroom the last thing he expects is friendship, let alone anything more than that. Somehow their strange relationship beings to bloom in the stress of an oncoming war. Hermione is also finding love, much to everyone's surprise. Krum never forgot her after all. Rated M for self harm, strong language and eventual lemons.
1. Cracked Glass

Blood was flowing from Draco's arms. His shaking figured was reflected in the cracked mirror. He hadn't noticed the figure behind him yet, giving a few more seconds to take in the messy scene.

Glass shards littered the floor, splattered red. Draco's wand was lying a few feet from him, abandoned on the floor. The sleeves of his robes had been pushed clumsily round his elbows, threatening to fall down. Harry realised he was avoiding looking at him as much as possible. Him. How could such an arrogant man seem like such a broken child?

A small whimper echoed out of him. It pained Harry's heart for a moment, hearing such a pitiful sound. But then he reminded himself that this was Draco and he would not pity him. The sound still manages to make Harry feel uncomfortable though. He turns to leave, but the noise of his feet causes Draco's head to snap up. His eyes are wild.

He whirled round, hand groping inside his pocket for a wand which wasn't there. Harry dived for the wand at the same time as Draco, wrestling him for it. Sensing he'd lost the fight, at least for the moment, Draco pulled back. His weeping arms were cradled against his heaving chest.

"Give me back my wand, Potter."

"Why should I? You look ready to jinx me."

Draco's jaw clenched and the vein in his neck grew a little. He held out an expectant hand, glaring.

_Yeh right, because your death glares always scare me into submission._

He let out an irritated growl and stepped forward. For a moment it looks like he got caught on his robes as he starts to fall, but by the time he hits the floor it is obvious he couldn't support himself.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, you alright?" There is no response. Leaning closer than Harry had ever dared before, he pressed two fingers to the pale neck. Malfoy's skin was cold and clammy and his pulse a weak effort beneath it.

.

.

The light against his face was painful. Draco slowly opened his eyes, squinting. He was lying in the medical wing, though how he had gotten there he wasn't quite sure. Trying to sit up, he was hit by a wave of dizzying nausea and vomited over the side of the bed. Madame Pomfrey came hurrying out.

"Lie back down you foolish boy, all that blood you've lost will leave you feeling dizzy for some time." She muttered a _scourgify_ spell under her breath to clean up the sick. Draco felt too weak to insult the woman as he usually would.

Turning his head to the side he saw his Hawthorne wand on the little table. A vague image of it being clenched in Potter's hand drifted into his mind. That single image acted like a flood gate being opened. He remembered yelling at that ghost, moaning Myrtle, who had been crooning at him. He had punched the mirror in frustration, pulling the shards out of their frame. And then he had… he had… Why had he done it?

He thought he was in shit before, but now he realised he was really doomed. Dumbledore would be here soon, asking questions he couldn't answer. No doubt Potter had already ran to him, telling him of Draco's failure. Because that was what this really was, wasn't it. Failure.

Another one to add to the growing list.

_I shouldn't have stopped. It would have been a less painful death than the Dark Lord has planned for me at least._

The door to the infirmary swung open. A head of greasy hair strode in. Professor Snape looked down at Draco from the foot of his bed.

"You idiot child. What were you thinking?" Snape practically hissed at Draco. "Or let me guess, you weren't thinking?"

_Idiot child and foolish boy? There is defiantly a pattern here._

Draco continued to stare at the arched ceiling, refusing to acknowledge his head of house. Snape tutted under his breath. He began to stride up at down at the end of the bed. Draco was beginning to find his teacher's impatience irritating.

"If you are… struggling Draco, tell me. I…" It was clear Snape was choosing his words carefully. Whilst Madame Pomfrey had retreated to her office she was still in hearing distance. "I could help you, with what you are trying to accomplish."

"I DON'T NEED HELP" Draco practically roared at him.

"Clearly. Draco, listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me. I don't need help; yours or anyone else's. I just need…need time." Snape leaned in a grabbed the collar of Malfoy's shirt.

"Time is the last thing we have Draco. The Dark Lord grows impatient." The professor straightened up. "Think about what I have said Draco." And with that, he left.

.

.

Harry strode up and down his empty dorm. On his way in via the quite common room he had come into contact with Hermione. He had muttered a "not now" to the barrage of questions and escaped to his room. It was a good job it had been Hermione in the common room not Ron, as she couldn't follow him up here. Then again, if it had been Ron he would have been too preoccupied by snogging Lavender to notice his blood-stained friend slip past.

He looked down at his hands. They were smeared with blood; the 'pure' blood that Draco was so proud of. It looked no different to any other blood he had seen.

Sighing with exasperation, Harry pulled off his robes. Dumping them in the basket for some house-elf to clean, he went to have a shower.

He hadn't gotten much blood on his skin, but enough to send little pink swirls down the drain. Harry's mind was buzzing.

_What could have caused Draco to feel so desperate? It must have something to do with why he has been disappearing of the map, why he's been in the room of requirement. He hasn't been in meals much either. It's not surprising he felt so light. It must be more than just worrying about homework and exams. Is he regretting the mark branded to his skin?_

Harry pushed away the last thought. It was absurd to think this wasn't what Draco had wanted all along. Like father like son, Draco would always have ended up rotten. Evil.

There was a knock on the door. Ron was back.

"Harry? Mate? Hermione said you came storming though the common room half an hour ago, covered in blood. What happened?"

Letting out another sigh, Harry turned off the water. He'd have to face the music now.

Wrapping his lower half in a towel, Harry left the steamy comfort of the little bathroom and moved into the main part of the dorm. Ron was looking a little pale, though Harry didn't fail to note his kiss-swollen lips. Harry felt a momentary surge of anger at his best friend, off snogging girls in a corner while he was left to deal with the rest of the world's shit.

He took a deep breath. It would do no good to get angry with Ron. After all, it was Draco he really wanted to yell questions at. Harry flopped backwards onto his bed.

"Mate? You alright?"

"Yeh. Just had an interesting day, that's all." And so, Harry told Ron about how he had seen Draco talking to Myrtle in one of the bathrooms on the marauders map and went to have a nose about. He explained that when he had arrived Draco was alone, and it looked like he had punched a mirror. Once Harry told Ron that it was Draco's blood he was covered in, not his own, the latter seemed to cheer up. Maybe it was because of this reaction, or just because he knew Draco wouldn't want the news of his meltdown spreading, but Harry decided to leave the story there. Ron didn't need to know that he had carried an unconscious Draco to the medical wing, or that he had stayed until he saw Madame Pomfrey seal the wounds with essence of dittany.

Once Ron seemed satisfied that Harry was indeed alright his disappeared off again, but not before saying "What a nutjob." It was just as well the door had slammed shut because Harry's anger at Ron had just surged back. Ron didn't understand what Draco was going through; he was in no position to judge. But then again, neither did Harry.

.

.

Draco had been discharged from hospital the next day. It was a Sunday, so he didn't have to face lessons thank Merlin.

Oddly enough Dumbledore hadn't confronted him. Irritatingly however he now had to have weekly meetings with Snape to 'discuss how you're feeling'. _What a load of fun that will be…_

As Draco walked round the castle he expected to be dealing with a lot of stares and whispers. He didn't seem to be getting them, no more than normal at least. Potter had had a full day to be spreading rumours after all. How embarrassing. He, a Malfoy of Malfoy manor, heir to a fortune, crying in front of precious harry potter. It was bad enough he had been seen crying at all, but by potter? Ugh.

Draco had no real desire to see his 'friends' and he had been fed in the medical room. Being a Sunday he had no where he really needed to go. His feet therefore carried him to his usual haunt, the room of requirement. His thoughts were a tangle, explaining why he was well round the corner by the time he noticed Potter leaning against the wall. Draco stopped dead, about 10ft away.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked indignantly. More_ importantly, how did you know I'd be here?_

"Fancied a chat." Harry took his weight of the wall and straightened up. Draco noticed how Potter was a little taller than him now, and defiantly a little broader too. That must be his fault, not eating enough.

"Not in the mood."

"So what mood are you in?" Draco stared at Harry. "That definitely came out wrong. It was more of a, about to try again where no-one will find you question?"

_So that's what Potter is doing here, playing the hero._

"I'm not suicidal Potter. Stop pestering me."

"I'll stop pestering you if you talk to me."

"Why? Why does this matter? Me and you are enemies Potter." Harry did seem to have an answer to that, so Draco turned and left.

* * *

A/N So there we have it, the first chapter! I will try to keep a regular update schedule, but no promises. Please leave a review or whatever it is you lovely people do, it really encourages me to write quicker!


	2. Penitence

There has been a fantastic response to this story! I want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed this. Enjoy .

* * *

Draco spent the rest of the day wandering the castle. He avoided the seventh floor corridor, but still kept thinking he caught glimpses of Potter out of the corner of his eye. How he was managing to follow him quite so well Draco wasn't sure, but it put Draco on edge. Maybe he was just paranoid now too.

It was almost nightfall by the time Draco thought of a new release. He stole quietly into his dorm and back out again, broomstick in hand. The Slytherin knew that flying at night wasn't the wisest of ideas, but frankly he was bored. He wasn't yet ready to return to the room of requirement and continue with his mission.

The air was bitterly cold. It was almost enough to make him turn back, but instead Draco just cast a warming spell and headed for the pitch. Thinking back, it had been a while since Draco had been on his broom. The stress of his mission had led to him missing many practices and even a game. They couldn't kick him off the team of course, he was a Malfoy.

Pushing off into the air Draco felt the cold bite harder. His warming charm would do little once he really got going.

Merlin had he missed flying. When he was younger, not that he'd ever admit it, Draco used to pretend he was not a boy on a broom but a dragon like his namesake. He loved the feeling of freedom it gave him, to go zooming off, above where his mother's voice could reach him. It was a freedom he had not felt in years.

Being naïve had been so much better. Draco could fill miles of parchment with the things he wish he didn't know. He wish he didn't know his father was a killer; that his old teacher, Charity Burbage, had been tortured and devoured by Nagini; that he would soon have Dumbledore's blood on his hands or be dead. In that instant however, he just wished he didn't know there were spells around Hogwarts. He wished he could fly away on this broom and not have to stop.

These were childish notions of course. His father would scold him if he knew how fanciful Draco was being.

It wasn't until Draco felt like icicles were forming on his hands that he finally came down. He landed in a heap, too stiff to be graceful. He recast the warming spell and began to traipse back to the castle. He was just circling around the forbidden forest when he heard voices.

"It's just getting worse professor. I don't think I can go back there again, they didn't seem too happy to see me. You-know-who has won them all over now." It was the oaf Hagrid.

"Not to worry Rubeus, you did what you could. I fear you-know-who is gaining more than just giants. Every day he gets stronger. It is only a matter of time, I fear, until the castle is breached."

"You can't say that Dumbledore! You-know-who would never attack the castle, not while you're here."

"I know my friend, I know."

Hagrid and Dumbledore disappeared into the tree line. Something about the brief conversation seemed to unsettle Draco. It sounded as though Dumbledore thought he would die soon, but if that were so why hadn't he confronted Draco? Did he think that it would be someone else's hand that would give the final blow? That was silly, other than Snape and himself there were no deatheaters in the castle. Dumbledore couldn't know he was one of course, but surely he suspected, with that great mind of his? Especially after yesterday's events…

.

* * *

.

Harry had given up keeping tabs on Malfoy around dinner time. He couldn't say why he felt responsible to make sure he was alright but he did. Hermione seemed to be getting tired off it.

"Are you even listening to me? What's gotten into you Harry?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine."

"You've been disappearing off all day; you've barely eaten and spoken even less. You're my best friend Harry, I know when something is bothering you."

"I'm fine 'mione. Stop worrying. Anything new?" Harry nodded towards the Evening Prophet. He didn't really want to hear the latest doom and gloom, but he didn't want Hermione nagging him either.

"Not much. They've made another arrest, some shopkeeper in Cokeworth. Apparently had connections to Snape's family years ago."

Harry nodded and picked at the mashed potato on his plate. It didn't surprise him that Draco wasn't in the hall. The more he thought about it the more he realised that he hardly ever saw the boy in here. There were other ways to get food of course, but Harry didn't think Draco was bothering. His cheekbones had defiantly seemed more prominent actually.

_Why am I back to worrying about him? He is a grown man; he can take care of himself. _

The little voice in the back of his mind whispered a 'can't he?' at the end of that thought, but Harry pushed it away realising Hermione was talking again.

"…don't know why they can't just get a room. It pathetic really, subjecting us all to _that."_ Harry realised that Ron had just arrived, his arm wrapped around a very giggly Lavender who was trying to nibble his ear as they walked. Hermione pushed her food away. "I think I'll go to the library." And with that she stormed off.

Ron noticed that Harry was now on his own and so steered Lavender to where he sat. Harry didn't feel he particularly wanted to watch their vomit inducing displays of affection either, but with a plate full of food before him he had no way to politely escape.

"You alright mate?" Ron said, folding himself onto the bench opposite Harry. Lavender slid in after him, so close she was practically on his lap.

"Yeh. Still got some homework left to do so I ought to go soon." In truth, Harry had all of his homework left to do. An unproductive day following Malfoy round meant he had two un-started essays due Monday. Ron's face fell. For a happy moment Harry thought it was because Ron actually wanted to spend some time with him, then he realised this was not quite accurate.

"I have too. The one for Snape is just impossible! I would ask Hermione but she isn't talking to me still."

Harry bit back the snide comment about it being Ron's fault they weren't on speaking terms. Being the friend in the middle was starting to drive him crazy.

"I guess we could work on them together, up in the common room." He added the last bit thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to disturb Hermione in her sanctuary. He also left out any mention of Lavender on purpose.

"That would be great mate. Do you even understand what Snape was going on about?" Harry managed to eat the rest of his dinner, and wait for Ron to finish his, uneventfully. Lavender seemed to grow bored of their conversation on potions so turned to talk to Parvati. They were standing to leave when Ron said:

"I think we ought to go to the library. I've got no chance on this essay without some dull book to explain it to me." Knowing it would probably set Ron off if he explained his reasons for avoiding it he nodded, hoping they could get in and out without incident.

.

* * *

.

Harry had never particularly liked the library. He thought it was the way that books seemed to eat sounds, making it always muffled. The dust too didn't help much either. He preferred working in the warm and airy common room, up in the tower. He was just looking up from _Plants of the Tasmanian Forest _when he saw a head of white blonde hair dart past the end of the row. Putting the book down he muttered a lame "Bathroom" to Ron and walked quickly after him.

Looking down each row in turn, he saw Malfoy ducking into the restricted section towards the back. Curious, Harry followed. Draco was reading the spines of the books. He had started halfway down, making it look like he was just continuing his search. Pausing, Draco pulled a heavy, leather bound book off the shelves. Resting it on the ledge, he began to leaf through the pages.

Harry stood transfixed. It was almost as though he was looking at someone else. Sure, he was still handsome with blonde hair and a grey tinge to his face, but the wild look was gone. He looked calm, methodical. Back in control. The Slytherin shut the book, slid it back onto the shelf and continued down the line. A moment later he paused and pulled out another one. After flicking through a few more pages, he paused. The barest hint of a smile crossed his face.

Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a copying spell, moving the words onto a scrap of parchment. Draco folded the parchment into his pocket and replaced the book. Harry had to hurriedly hide behind the next isle as the blonde boy left.

Once Draco was out of sight Harry snuck back round. He pulled out the book he thought Draco had been looking at. _Defensive Objects for avoiding the Dark arts. _It was a slim book, published during the first wizarding war. Why had it been of interest to Draco? And why was it in the restricted section?

Harry slipped the book inside his robes and went back to Ron. He'd have time to look at it later.

.

* * *

.

Hermione saw Draco slip out of the restricted section and frowned. He looked happy, and that couldn't mean anything good. Just as she was thinking this she saw Harry slip out too. This deepened her frown. What was Harry up to now?

.

* * *

.

In five days' time it would be Slughorn's Christmas party. Harry had thus far been putting the idea out of his mind, having more pressing matters to deal with. It wasn't until Hermione cornered him at breakfast Monday morning that he realised the predicament he was in.

"They are getting desperate Harry, I heard Romilda Vane talking about slipping you a love potion. You need to get a date and soon." Harry nodded, his mouth full of cereal. Hermione looked like there was something else she wanted to discuss, but at that point Ron entered. Yet again, Hermione vanished. Before Ron and Lavender could reach him someone else slid into Hermione's vacated seat.

Speak of the devil…

Romilda leaned in towards Harry. She practically purred his name.

"Harry, I was wondering when I'd get to talk to you. I was thinking that me and you could maybe go for a walk this evening?" She reached over to touch the back of Harry's hand, providing him with a view right down her cleavage. Harry coughed and looked up.

"Sorry I have… er… plans for tonight. Can't."

"But Harry-"

"Sorry." Harry stood to leave but Romilda kept hold of his hand.

"At least take these with you." She pulled a box of chocolate cauldrons from nowhere and pressed them into his hand. Harry nodded stiffly and made for the exit, making a mental note not to touch the chocolates.

Harry nodded at Ron as he made his escape. He power walked out of the Great Hall and straight into Malfoy.

"Oi watch it! Oh it's you. What do you want Potter?" Harry was still flustered from his encounter with Romilda and couldn't get any words out. "What's the matter? Weasel got your tongue?" Draco was sneering at Harry.

"Back to your cocky, irritating self I see." Draco frowned.

"Back to your meddlesome, obnoxious cloud of self-righteousness I see. Oh wait, you never left it, did you?" Harry was struck by the urge to punch Draco right then. He might have done too, had Snape not materialised at that point.

"It's time for your session Draco. I don't recommend you keep me waiting."

"I've told you, I don't want to talk to you." Draco's voice had gone so icy cold that Harry actually shivered.

"You'd rather talk to Potter?" At that, Malfoy shot Harry a glare that said 'this is all your fault'

"I have nothing to talk about."

"Trust me, I hardly like the situation Draco, but you talk to me or you talk to Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore doesn't keep Veritaserum in the inner pockets of his robes."

"Stop acting like a child and making a scene. My office, 5 minutes." Snape swept off towards the dungeons.

Harry felt a little uncomfortable having been forced to ear wig into that conversation. He felt he ought to say something at least.

"If you don't want to talk to him you could talk to me. I don't keep Veritaserum in my robes."

Shit. That wasn't what I meant to say at all. What a rubbish joke that was, why the hell did I just open my mouth?

Draco looked a little shocked. He didn't say anything as he turned away, but Harry thought he saw another of those tiny smiles play with his lips.


	3. Sectumsempra

The week had been a long one. Harry received so much homework and, with what he had neglected over the weekend, he had not yet had time to look over Draco's book. He was thoroughly looking forward to the Christmas break mere days away.

First however, he must get through Slughorn's party. He had put some more thought into what Hermione had said and had ended up blurting an invitation out to Luna. Whilst he'd rather he didn't have to take Luna, he thought it could have ended much worse. It could have been Romailda.

It could have been Draco. Not that he would ever had agreed to accompany Harry – not that Harry would ever ask – but Harry thought it might have done Draco some good. Clearly he was stressed out; a little bit of festive cheer would have been just the thing.

Harry hadn't properly seen Draco since their meeting with Snape. He had glimpsed him once or twice, but whenever Draco saw him an angry blush swept his face and he quickly vanished.

The marauders map had come in useful. Harry found it oddly soothing to know that Draco was in bed and not doing anything crazy at 2 am. It had only begun to dawn on Harry, as his eyes roamed the hall half-heartedly, that he was becoming a little obsessed.

_Maybe it's just my mind trying to distract me? There have been no more lessons with Dumbledore for a while. The war is getting closer, but everyone wants to ignore that fact. _

.

* * *

.

He was finally getting somewhere. Admittedly the little bird had come back dead, but it had come back. It was only a small victory however, he wasn't anywhere near ready yet.

The young deatheater felt an odd pang of pity for the bird. Like him, it had never truly gotten to fly.

_Dammit. Where is all this bloody sentimentally coming from? I haven't got time for it. Potter's got me on edge, damn him. I can only avoid him for so long. I need to finish this. I need to._

Draco tossed the small bird aside and plucked another from its cage. He put the bird into the cabinet and tried again.

.

* * *

.

_He's off the map again. _

Whilst Harry had finally worked out where Draco was going he still had no idea what he was up to. Well now was as good a time as any, he had a couple of hours before he had to meet Luna. Harry detoured to his dorm, picked up the invisibility cloak just in case, and left the common room quickly. It wasn't far to the fifth floor corridor.

There was no one on lookout duty. It seemed Draco had given up on turning Crabbe into a girl and positioning him by the door. Oh well, it meant more peace for Harry to try and get in.

Pacing back and forth, Harry tried yet again to gain entry.

_I need the place where Draco is._

_I need the place where Draco is._

_I need the place where Draco is. _

Unsurprisingly it didn't work. Harry suspected he had tried that one before too, but he had tried so many times he had forgotten. No, he'd have to come up with something new. Harry racked his brain for ideas. It was clear that Draco was up to something, something to do with Borgin and Burkes. It was also clear that whatever it was was difficult, but that didn't help much either. Grunting with frustration, Harry aimed a kick at the wall. This would be so much easier if Draco would talk to him, but no, he insists on hiding it all away. Hiding. Maybe Draco was merely hiding in the room, using it as a sanctuary?

_I need the place that Draco is hidden._

_I need the place that Draco is hidden._

_I need the place that Draco is hidden._

To Harry's shock, a door materialised. With a deep breath, he slipped inside. The room was dim and musty with teetering piles of junk. To Harry's left rose a huge mound of broken chairs, graffiti-covered desks and a cracked chamber pots with many small trinkets buried within. The room seemed as big as the great hall. Stone arched reached right to the gloomy heavens. Cautiously the dark haired boy moved further into the room. It was a feast for the eyes.

Mounds of battered books balanced against a chipped statue. What looked like a blood stained axe rested against a muggle gramophone. There was a big bird's cage containing the skeleton of a strange twisted thing. Turning and turning in wonder, Harry let his eyes roam over so many untold stories.

Draco heard a noise. It was the unmistakable noise of a door slamming. Heart hammering in his throat, Draco crept away from the cabinet. It would not do for him to be caught by it, or to be caught at all. He must pray he could slip out of the room unseen.

Harry heard a noise. It was a footstep. He stopped marvelling at the wonders around him and pulled on his cloak. Chances were, Draco would be coming this way in order to escape. Breathing heavily he waited and it was not long before he saw that shock of brilliant blonde hair. Draco was looking around cautiously. His eyes looked a little wild, like a caged animal. Deciding it was clear, he made a break for the door, hurtling head first into Harry.

The boys collapsed in a heap on the floor. Draco tried to get up but Harry grabbed his ankle. The Slytherin grappled with his invisible foe, kicking to get free. Shaking hands rummaged in his pocket.

"Stupefy!" The hand around his ankle stiffened. Draco sat up and pulled the cloak away. Potter. "What the hell are you doing?!" Malfoy was literally growling at Harry, who was unable to speak due to the charm. Malfoy was in half a mind to leave him there, stunned, as he had done on the train. He would like to see precious Potter escape that one. He couldn't though, not least because his foot was trapped in his frozen grip.

Fuming, Draco lifted the charm. He kept his wand trained on Harry and began to ask questions.

"How did you get in here?"

"Same way you did."

"Do you know why I'm in here?"

"Not exactly."

"Have you told mudblood and weasel?"

"No."

The last response surprised him. It was unlike Potter to go anywhere without his backup. Still, maybe he was lying.

"Have you been following me?"

"Yes."

That was also a surprise. Whilst Draco knew the boy was tailing him he hadn't expected him to own up to that one.

"Why?"

"You've got me worried."

Draco snorted. He was definitely lying then.

"Why do you always have to play the hero?"

"Because sometimes people need a hero. It's not a role I really chose, it's just other people don't often see themselves capable of it." Draco felt the temptation to leave Harry stunned in the room again, there wasn't anything stopping him now. He also felt the temptation to puke over his typical, Gryffindor words.

"Grow up Potter, not everyone can be saved."

"They can."

"Even me? Even the Dark Lord?!" Draco's voice was louder, he was suddenly shouting at Potter. Without even flinching, Harry just stared back. "Why aren't you scared?! Is it because you're 'The Boy Who Lived'? Because I've got news for you: everyone dies. You, me, everyone. And your death gets closer every day!"

"You don't scare me Draco."

"What?"

"You don't scare me." Draco was flushed and breathing hard. He felt insulted, enraged. How dare Potter insult him like that. He was a Malfoy, and he would not, could not, tolerate that. He yelled the first curse that came to mind.

"Sectumsempra!" The air rushed out of Harry. He grunted in pain as his leg began to bleed copiously. The gentle growing of the puddle transfixed Draco, a red lake consuming the stone floor. A whimper escaped Harry's mouth. He was clutching his leg, trying to slow the flow of blood. It brought Draco back to the present, back to the horror of what he had just done.

The broken reflection of Harry's face drifted into his mind. Is this how pitiful he had looked to the other boy? When he had been the one bleeding on to the floor?

Draco took a step back. He couldn't cope with this. Hurtling from the room, Draco went in search of Snape. He was the one who taught him the curse, he must know the anti-curse. He must.

All Harry saw was a frightened Draco, fleeing, leaving him to bleed out and die. It wasn't long before the pain caused him to black out, but even then he thought of Draco. He couldn't blame him for this. Voldemort was the one who had twisted him so, so Harry would make sure Voldemort paid.

* * *

A/N Hello! I am swept away by the love I'm receiving for this! Sorry for the cliffhanger... Things are moving along nicely. We might even get a party in the next chapter! Please review and follow, thanks, Fe x


	4. Ink Stains

Hello! I am still feeling blown away by the amazing response to this! I'm sorry about the delay in updating, I know exactly what will be happening in a couple of chapters time but I was having a block on the getting there bit. Fortunately I'm over it and the next chapter is already in progress so the next wait isn't as long. Please follow and review!

* * *

Harry spent much of the next week in the hospital wing. There was little Madame Pomfrey could do to stop the flow of blood; she had been forced to resort to muggle methods and bind his leg in bandages. He had received several visitors: an irate Hermione and shocked Ron, McGonagall, and then Dumbledore, wanting to know what had happened. Harry maintained the same story for all of them - he had been in the room of requirement when something attacked him and the next thing he knew he was here. Fortunately Snape was yet to call him a liar. Unfortunately, Slughorn has delayed his party until Harry was recovered. That didn't seem likely to happen before the Christmas break however.

A small part of him had hoped Draco would have visited, just to see he was alright. He hadn't, of course. Draco had been hiding in the Slytherin dorms for the better part of the week. On the most part he had been left alone. There had been one disastrous visit from Pansy at whom he had yelled and threatened to curse, which put an end to the visitors. Even the other boys he shared a room with had mysteriously found other places to stay; they understood not to cross a Malfoy.

He was struggling to understand how he felt about giving Potter a near death experience. It was a tornado within his head. _What if I had killed him? The Dark Lord would have skinned me alive. And what if he talks? Dumbledore will kick me out in an instant and the Dark Lord would kill me, slowly and painfully. What if someone finds out what I was doing? It would mean a whole year down the drain, and another delay in his rise to power. _

Inevitably his thoughts kept returning to the imminent demise he was now certain of. In a way, he found thinking of his death better than listening to the little whispers in the back of his mind.

_Why is he protecting me?_

Draco knew that Snape had been able to do enough to get him to the medical wing. He knew that Harry had survived the ordeal. That was it however. No Slytherin would have cared enough to find out how Potter was recovering, not that he would have asked. It was driving him crazy. Grabbing an ink well from the bedside table, Draco hurled it across the room. It smashed and ran down the wall.

The sudden act of violence had not given him the release he had hoped for, instead he stared at the ink stain seeing blood. It had surprised him in truth, Harry's blood had looked no different from his own. He knew logically there should have been no difference but in his head there was.

The ink gave Draco another idea. He would write to Potter. If he went to the owlery at night he might still be able to find an owl. No one would ever have to know.

.

* * *

.

Sun was filtering into the room. The blonde head gave a sudden start upwards as the sun roused him. He had been scribbling, sighing, and crunching paper into a ball all night. It had gotten him nowhere. Draco felt he needed to say something, but there was nothing he could think of that didn't sound petty or pitiful on paper, or worst of all something that sounded unbefitting of a Malfoy. How could he express concern without expressing feelings? Exactly.

In the cold light of dawn Draco felt like nothing more than a fool.

There was only two days of term left now. Having hidden out for the last two days of school he knew he would be pushing his luck to skip the next two as well. It was time to grow up.

_Act like a real Malfoy._

It was eerie how his voice sounded like his fathers.

.

* * *

.

Harry was bored. Madame Pomfrey had insisted that he stayed until the end of term time despite the fact he could now move round, albeit slowly. Ron and Hermione dropped in between lessons, bearing chocolate frogs.

"Hiya mate." Ron collapsed into a chair and ripped the head off a frog and spoke thickly. "You ain't missing much in school. 'Cept homework. Heck of a lot of homework. These are from Ginny by the way, but felt you'd had enough chocolate." He nodded towards the pile of chocolate at the foot of Harry's bed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I saw Slughorn talking to Madame Pomfrey. He was trying to organise a party in here by the sound of it."

"Merlin's beard! He doesn't stop. He bought me crystallised pineapple the other day and asked when I'd be up to a party."

"How are you feeling? Is your memory coming back, about what attacked you?" The concern in Hermione's voice was strong.

"Oh give him a break Hermione. There could be anything creeping round in this school, giant snakes and spiders ring any bells?"

There was an awkward silence as they all tried to think of something to say. Ron opened another chocolate frog and swore as it jumped away under a bed. He let it go.

"Everyone is pretty spooked. I mean they do that thing where all the first years move in huddles you can't get round. Even Malfoy had been acting weird." Ron blurted out. That caught Harry's attention. He had in fact being trying to think of a way to bring up this very subject.

"How so?" He said cautiously.

"Barely been out of his room. Even been skiving off lessons he seems so scared which ain't normal. The scared bit I mean, it's no shocker he is skipping lessons."

"Maybe he knows more that he is letting on?" Pondered Hermione

"No," Harry said a little too quickly. "I mean, that seems unlikely."

"Let's not bother brewing Polyjuice again, hey?" Ron said snidely.

"You alright mate? You're being sarcastic, more than normal."

"I'm fine. I mean it's nothing compared to what you're going through is it?" Harry looked over at Hermione, confused. She looked plain irritated.

"Won-Won and Lav-Lav have had a falling out. I refuse to get involed." Ron flushed red as his hair and scowled. Harry laughed. He had missed them when they hadn't been speaking and even bickering was better than the stony silence he had endured for the last couple of months. The pair didn't laugh with him, but there expressions did soften.

"I'm glad to see you're alright mate. You really did get us worried." Harry smiled and chucked another chocolate frog at Ron. There was an excited yell and another frog hopped out of sight. Ron was on his feet waving a card in Harry's face.

"I've got him! I've got him! Cornelius Agrippa! Do you remember Harry, the first day we meet? I said he was one of two I still didn't have, and now he is the last! Haha! I've got them all!" Ron was causing such a commotion that Madame Pomfrey came rushing out. There was nothing she could say however to stop Harry and Hermione roaring with laughter and Ron's childlike enthusiasm.

From outside the high doors Malfoy heard the muffled outburst and the waves of laughter which followed. He pulled his had away from the handle.

_Fool. Potter wouldn't want to see you. Not with weaselbee and mudblood in there. Not ever. _

Draco turned away and began to stride back towards the dungeons. He was halfway down the corridor when a voice stopped him.

"Draco wait! You dropped something." It was Loony Lovegood, clutching a crumpled bit of paper. Her eyes grew wide as she read the words and with a sinking feeling deep in his stomach, Draco realised it was one of the crumpled letters he had written last night.

Malfoy stormed towards Luna, fury in his eyes.

"You have no right" he spat at her "No right whatsoever to be reading that." He tore the letter from her grasp and set fire to it with the tip of his wand. Then he turned back to her, pulling up to his full imposing height. "You didn't see that. If so much as a whisper of this finds its way to Potter I will personally see to it that your life is a living hell." Luna seemed unfazed.

"Why would I tell Harry? Whilst I think it's lovely that you feel this way about him, what good would it do for Harry to hear it from me?" _Dear god, it was one of the stupid gushing letters. Why the hell hadn't it been a simple 'hope you're alright' one? I am so royally fucked now._

Had Luna been anyone else she would have laughed at the way Draco's red face clashed with his silver hair. Being Luna however she merely smiled and skipped back to the medical wing leaving a stunned Draco in the corridor.

.

* * *

.

"Hello Harry." Luna's blonde head had just bounded into the medical wing. She seemed to be in a remarkably good mood.

"Hey Luna, what's up?"

"I have a letter for you, from Dumbledore. He asked me to make sure it got to you. Ooh is that crystallised pineapple?" Harry nodded at her to help herself as he tore open the letter.

_I see you are staying at Hogwarts over Christmas, I think a little lesson would not go amiss. Please come to my room on the 20__th__ at Nine O'clock, providing you are feeling well enough. Wishing you a swift recovery, Dumbledore. _

"A lesson over Christmas? It's been ages since my last lesson, I wonder why now." Harry kept his voice low so that Luna wouldn't hear over the pineapple chewing.

"He has been away a lot, maybe he has found something new?"

"Maybe. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

.

* * *

.

It felt great to be out of the medical wing. He had been in there just over a week and was beginning to feel stifled. Hermione was going home for the Christmas holidays to visit her parents, but Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna were all staying. Lavender had been planning to stay too but had changed her mind last minute, a fact for which Harry was eternally grateful.

The whole school was peacefully quite. Fewer people than normal had stayed this year, possibly because of Harry's attack, but it did mean no one scolded them for letting Luna into the Gryffindor common room. They were playing exploding snap, boys against girls. Somehow, he and Ron were losing spectacularly.

Luna's high spirits had remained all week, but no one really stopped to question it. She was just being Luna and the festive season was drawing close. They were so involved in their game however that it was five to nine before Ron nudged Harry in the ribs. Harry leapt up.

"I am… uh… going for a walk! I'll be back later."

* * *

AN In case you were wondering, Cornelius Agrippa is one of the trading card Ron says he doesn't have. Oh how useful a resource the harrypotterwiki is for tiny and pointless continuity


	5. The Astromony Tower

Harry's latest lesson with Dumbledore had been very…interesting. He had been shown a memory, from a man with a particular fondness of crystallised pineapple. Part of the memory was missing however, and Dumbledore had tasked Harry with getting the rest from Slughorn as soon as possible. It was vital that they knew what Slughorn had really said that night. That wasn't the really interesting part however.

Dumbledore had spent the last week trying to find out what 'monster' was lurking in the room of requirement. Filch had been positioned on the seventh floor corridor to stop nosy students making their own investigations. This meant that whatever Draco had been doing must have ground to a stop. Much to Dumbledore's confusion however he had no found any trace of a monster within the room of hidden things. Snape's story had been that he had heard screams of pain while on duty and the monster had gone by the time he had gained entry.

Sat in the headmaster's office, Dumbledore fixed Harry with another of those piercing stares.

"Are you sure there was nothing else Harry? No one else in the room with you?" Harry squirmed in his seat. He had protected Draco this far, he could not change the story now. Refusing to meet Dumbledore's eye, Harry shook his head. "You understand that what caused that wound on your leg is dark magic? That will be no ordinary scar either."

Harry wasn't quite ready to face the ugly scarring. He was yet to look at it as there were still bandages wrapped neatly around his leg. Harry felt this lesson was as much about showing him the memory as working out what he was hiding. The boy was no fool, he knew Dumbledore would see through him to some extent.

It came as a surprise to Harry that his Professor merely sighed then and dismissed him.

"What? I uh mean, is that it, sir?"

"It would seem we have nothing else to discuss Harry." Dumbledore stayed silent for a moment as if to prove this point before saying "I doubt we shall have another lesson before you have secured the rest of that memory."

"Yes sir." Harry ducked his head and left via the spiral staircase. His mind was buzzing with the idea of horcruxes, imaginary monsters and Draco. He was thinking so hard on the latter in fact that he thought he could almost hear his voice.

"Drop it Goyle. Leave her alone." Harry rounded the corner to see a shoeless Luna, flushed Goyle and bored looking Malfoy. Grasped in Goyle's paw of a hand was a pair of purple converse.

"Harry!" Draco whipped round at Luna's exclamation. His eyes grew at the sight of Harry and his ivory skin flushed. "I was thinking of joining you on your walk when I meet Draco in the corridor." Luna was the only one who seemed to be happy about the situation. She was positively beaming. Malfoy practically ripped the shoes off Goyle and dropped them at Luna's feet before storming off. The hulking Slytherin wandered off after him, looking more than a little confused.

"Wow. What just happened?"

"Goyle thought it might have been amusing to accico my shoes, while I was wearing them. It's a good job I didn't lace them to tightly really."

"No I mean did I really hear Malfoy telling Goyle to leave you alone? That's most unlike him."

"Is it? Do you really know Draco, Harry? I bet there are lots of things about him that could really surprise you. Where were we walking?" There was Luna's ability to say something potentially earth shattering make it sound like it were no more interesting than a walk round the empty castle.

"I was just heading back actually. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh you know, just that people aren't who they pretend to be." Harry didn't know, but nodded anyway. It was late, nearing midnight. They shouldn't really have been in the corridors at all.

"Did you really come out for a walk? It's after the normal curfew."

"Ron and Ginny were having an argument, I thought it best to leave them to it. Ronald argues a lot with people, especially Hermione. It's not very endearing really."

"Oh." It was all Harry could think to say. Luna did have a point after all. They walked the rest of the way back in a tired silence. By the time they reached the common room it was empty and had already been cleaned by the house elves. Harry bid Luna goodnight as she went up the staircase to the girls' dormitories. He himself flopped down on one of the cosy armchairs by the smouldering fire.

Harry pulled a tattered bit of parchment from his robe pockets and muttered the words. He wasn't intending to look for Draco, just to see who was up. As soon as the ink spirals were finished however it was Draco's name which caught his eye.

Alone now, Draco stood on the astronomy tower. He was running a gold galleon back and forth over his knuckles. Snowflakes were beginning to fall and the air was cold enough to see his breath. He huffed out creating a dragon's breath of steam.

He had always found the tower a good place to be alone. There were too many steps for the wheezing squib to manage and his precious cat didn't stray that far from him. The only people he had to worry about up here were hormonal couples which were easy enough to get rid of. It was even better in the snow and the dark. You could lean over the edge and see snowflakes disappear into the abyss below.

Despite being barred from the room of requirement, the shit he could still be in about that curse and the displeasure he felt rippling through his mark, Draco felt more relaxed than he had in months. It was the first time he had seen Potter since their disastrous meeting in the Room of Hidden Things. He had looked healthier than he had imagined too, dishevelled hair and all. A ghost of a smile crossed Draco's lips at the thought of that hair. He used to think it didn't suit him, the imperfect part of oh-so-perfect Potter. Now however, Malfoy had to admit it did have a certain boyish charm.

_Oh the way it looks after quidditch matches too, all windswept-_

There was a creak on the stairs below him, interrupting his thoughts. In a flash Draco's wand was out trained on the trapdoor. The moment the door opened Draco yelled "Expelliarmus!" and the door slammed shut. There was a thud and an _ow_ below him, while a wand rolled across the stone floor. It was a familiar wand. Potter's wand.

"Oh shit." Draco yanked open the trap door and peered down. Harry was lying sprawled at the foot of the ladder. _Thank god he didn't roll down all the steps too._

"Really not been my week, has it?" Whilst Harry was shaken and out of breath, he appeared fine.

"Maybe you should stop sneaking up on people then Potter." Even in the gloom, Draco could see Harry's smirk.

"Only you attack me for it, clearly you're just jumpy." Malfoy scowled. He considered slamming the door shut again and leave Potter in the dark but it was like he had read his mind.

"You better help me up. I think I ripped a couple of stitches." Malfoy continued to scowl as he weighed up the options. If Potter really had ripped some stitches he wouldn't get up here on his own, but he wouldn't leave without his wand either. That meant he would probably sit there until Draco was ready to leave.

_Well there goes my peaceful evening in the snow._

Resigned, Draco climbed down the ladder to take a better look at Potter's leg. He slipped both wands into an inner pocket so he'd have both hands free. At the last step he had to jump off the ladder to avoid landing on the stalker-ish idiot.

"Do you think you'll make it up the ladder? I can't see a thing down here."

"Probably." This was easier said than done however. Draco looked at Harry, appraising the situation. He would have to wrap his arm round the boy to get him up really. The prospect made his heart speed up a little.

Carefully, Draco lent down and wrapped an arm around Harry. With his shoulder under the others arm, and Harry tightly gripping the ladder, he pulled. There was a sharp intake of breath as they finally got him up right.

"You alright?"

"Careful Draco, your caring side is showing."

"I can easily drop you." Harry didn't seem to need the support to much however. Gripping the ladder tightly and hauled himself up and through the trap door. The new cold patch on Draco's side was annoyingly unpleasant.

Draco climbed back up, much more gracefully than Potter had. Back at the top he saw the boy leaning against the battlements almost as pale as himself.

Harry watched as Malfoy approached carefully, as though he was some wounded bird about to take flight. The pain in his leg was bad and he had ripped some stitches if the moist feeling was anything to go by, but it wasn't the worst he had endured. Still, acting like he was in more pain was worth it just to see Malfoy squirm.

With upmost care, Draco pulled up the leg of Harry's trouser. The white bandages were spotted dark, blood glistening in the moon light. Malfoy gulped.

"I think I ought to take the bandages off and see how bad it is." Harry seemed to pale more at this. "What's with that look?"

"Nothing, it's just, uh, I haven't actually looked at it yet." Draco tried and failed to not roll his eyes.

"Diddydums Potter, has this ruined your perfect image?" He went ahead and removed the bandage anyway. Admittedly, it wasn't pretty. The wound ran from just below his knee up his thigh beyond the reaches of the rolled trouser leg. Every each another stitch puckered the skin. It was split and bleeding around the knee where some of the stitches had clearly come undone.

Harry watched the Slytherin's face intently for any sign of disgust. He wished he hadn't, for once he had seen it the pain in his chest was suddenly worse than that in his leg. Draco was staring at the ground, shaking slightly.

"That bad, huh?" Harry's voice was shaking too. Malfoy looked up then, looking straight into his eyes. Maybe it wasn't disgust, it was something more complex.

"I did this. It was my fault that this happened, and my fault you're bleeding again." It was self-loathing. Harry tried to roll the leg back down, to hide it away. "No. No, let me try and fix this. Please?" Silently, Harry nodded. He was unsure of what was even happening.

"Vulnera Sanentur. Come on come on, work. Vulnera Sanentur." Malfoy was muttering, his wand hovering just above his leg. Madame Pomfrey had tried this very spell to no avail and yet the pain in his leg was ebbing away, the gash slowly sealing. Mouth open, Harry stared at Draco as he worked.

His forehead was creased into a frown, ivory skin luminescent in the moonlight. His lips were pink and dry from the cold. Draco had grey eyes, something Harry had never noticed before. They were a deep kind of grey, stormy. Those very eyes flicked up and caught him staring.

"What?" When he wasn't sounding irritable, he thought Draco had a rather attractive voice. Light.

"I never noticed your eyes were grey." Without meaning to Harry blurted out and blushed immediately.

"Creepy Potter. Don't think I haven't noticed you stalking me either. How's the leg?" Looking down, Harry was stunned. Whilst a thick scar remained, it was healed over. The stitches remained, looking funny in the freshly healed skin.

"Wow. Madame Pomfrey could even heal that."

"Well it wasn't her dark magic." Malfoy's voice was dry and the look of self-loathing was back.

"Maybe you should have visited then."

"I considered it. I wrote you a letter."

"You did?"

"Yes. And no, you are not going to read it. I burnt it."

"Well rewrite it."

"Why?"

"I'm curious."

"You're always curious Potter and it will be your downfall. Curiosity killed the cat."

"That's jolly."

"I'm a surprisingly jolly person Potter." Harry chortled. "What?"

"Luna told me you were full of surprises."

"Did she now? Well I guess she is right. Goodnight Potter." Draco stood and left, his head full of turmutltuous feelings, with both a feeling of pleasure and distaste at the evening's events, and leaving Harry's wand next to the discarded bandages.

"Goodnight." Harry said as the trapdoor slammed shut.


	6. An Unexpected Gift

A special thanks to Verdedracul, I've updated! Thank you as well to everyone else which has followed and favourited in the past week, you keep me smiling. Have a bit of unseasonal festivities! I do love writing for Dobby, he shall not die, he never dies.

* * *

Christmas day dawned bright and cold. Snow had continued to fall over the last few days until the whole grounds were blanketed in glistening wonder. The forbidden forest looked more of a wonderland than the home to some terrifying creatures, and the lake was close to freezing. They might even get to ice skate this year. As had become tradition, Ron woke Harry with another hand knitted jumper already on, a pale, faded red that clashed with his hair.

"Come on mate, you're gonna miss the present opening!"

"Looks like you started without me. " Drowsily, Harry pulled on his glasses and caught the present coming his way just in time, opening it as Ron spoke.

"Only my jumper, its cold. Let's get down to the common room, I'm pretty sure I heard the girls a few minutes ago." Harry pulled his new jumper over his head, a green one with a gold H on it that matched the colour of his eyes, and followed Ron.

Ginny and Luna were sat in the stiflingly warm common room. They had clearly loaded extra logs onto the hearty fire. Sat on the couch next to them was an ecstatic Dobby. He was practically buzzing.

"Dobby has bought Mister Potter a present!" Clutched in his outstretched hands was a badly wrapped ball. A little apprehensive after remembering last year's maggots, Harry reached out to take it. It was an ugly little china cup with faded flowers on the side. "Dobby bought it with his own wages sir. He wents to Diagon Alley himself!"

"Thank you Dobby, this is very kind. I have something for you too actually. Hermione knitted this." Harry rummaged through the pile of presents to find the brightly coloured jumper Hermione had left there. Holding it out, Harry was unsurprised to see that Dobby was crying.

"Mister Potter and Miss Granger are most kind! Giving Dobby a Christmas gift!" And with that the little elf flung himself at Harry and hugged tightly. After a few minutes to calm down he continued. "Dobby must return to the kitchens sir! He will cook you and your friends the best Christmas dinner ever!" And with that the house elf vanished with a crack.

"Well... um that was an interesting way to start the day, though I noticed I didn't get thanks. After all, I bought the wrapping paper." Ron said into the silence that followed. Then a smile appeared on his face as the other inhabitants of the room promptly fell about laughing. After calming themselves down they settled on the comfiest sofas by the fire and began the present opening ritual.

Ron began by unwrapping his present from Hermione which was an orange Chudley Cannons scarf. Ginny received a pretty silver bangle, and Luna got a book of bizarre wizarding facts. Harry opened his own neatly wrapped present and found an expensive looking set of muggle fountain pens with ink cartridges. He supposed it was to stop him making such a mess of his work with the ink. Ron found it quite fascinating having only used normal quills before, and used up one of the cartridges in no time at all. "You know Ronald," Ginny remarked, "I think that's the most writing I've ever seen you do."

They worked their way through the pile of gifts until they had each gained an edible mountain of treats and other goodies. Luna reached under the tree to retrieve the last gift. She passed it towards Harry, and he inspected it.

The parcel was quite small and carefully wrapped in dark green. The label contained only one word in a slanting scrawl. _Potter._ Very cautious now of what might be contained within, he pulled open the paper. It was a bag of Fizzing Whizzbees, Harry's favourite. Tearing the paper a little more he found a note.

_Thanks for staying quiet, D.M_

"What you got there mate?" Ron said, leaning to take the note. Harry snatched it away at once. Taken aback, Ron continued. "Come on, what is it? Some gushing love confession?"

"No, no it's nothing." He quickly tucked the note into his jean pocket. "We ought to head down to the great hall." Harry stood and prepared to leave while the others just looked confused. Apart from Luna. She was grinning serenely. He would have to talk to her later, she seemed to know more about what was going on than he did.

Harry was too lost in his own thoughts to consider joining their conversation on the way down. A gift from Draco had been the last thing he'd expected, and whilst it was just something small it was his favourite. That lead to the question, how did he know? Should he have sent something back? Was it too late?

After deciding that it was in fact not too late to send a gift back he moved onto the next few questions. How? And more importantly, what? Hedwig could easily take the gift, but he had no way out of the castle to buy anything. He would have to get inventive.

"Harry are you even listening to us?" Ron's brash voice interrupted Harry's train of thought.

"Sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?"

"We were discussing what food would be on offer. I'm hoping for some of that pumpkin stuffing they did last Halloween." Luna gazed dreamily off at the memory, humming softly to herself.

"And some of those raspberry things for pudding! I could eat a whole tray myself!" Added Ginny.

"I'm sure Dobby would work his brand new socks off to get you anything you still wanted." Even as Harry said it, the idea was forming in his head. The house elves could come and go as they pleased, maybe if Harry asked him to, Dobby would go to Diagon Alley for him. He could just hope someone would be doing trade at this awkward time.

The small spattering of students shared a table with the Hogwarts staff in the centre of the great hall. Peeves was zooming in and out with great handfuls of snow to deposit upon people's heads while they weren't looking and there was some classical music from Dumbledore's collection playing in the background. It was and amazing atmosphere, but even that paled into bleakness next to the food. Harry could feel himself salivating over the magnificent feast before him. Dobby and the house elves really had pulled out all the stops.

He and Ron dove in with next to no manners. Hearing a small snort from across the table Harry looked up. Draco was smiling and trying not to look him in the eye. Harry smiled too and continued eating in a slightly more refined fashion.

Throughout the meal and cracker pulling, Malfoy continued to hide his eyes. If Harry caught him looking his way for even a second that others eyes had snapped away to look at something else. Harry didn't really mind though, it was almost cute in an odd way. Endearing may have been a better word really. Seeing him acting that way reminded Harry of his quest to find a present. He didn't think anything like chocolate would really mean much as he had no idea what the Slytherin liked. He wanted something the other would find amusing, but he couldn't risk offending him. It was quite a riddle.

Harry was so engrossed in his thoughts that he was yet again oblivious to his surroundings. Thus he missed the zooming noised headed his way until it was too late, ice cold water dribbled down the back of his robes as a great handful of snow collided with his head. Peeves vanished again, cackling madly.

Laughing and shivering, Harry tilted his head back to ruffle off the snow. There were also great roars of laughter coming from the three Slytherins on the other side of the table.

"Shut it Malfoy." Ron growled. Harry looked just in time to see the softness of laughter leave Draco's eyes and turn steely. Harry nudged Ron's leg and shook his head, ignoring the confused glance he received back.

"I'm just going to go grab a dry jumper." With a nod towards the teachers he left. Once safely away from the great hall he called out for Dobby. He had briefly considered sending Kreacher, but thought he was less likely to find what Harry wanted without upsetting a few shop owners, and arguing with Kreacher might draw attention to him, and his plan.

The little house elf appeared before him.

"Mr Potter sir, you called?"

"I did. Do you think you could do me a favour, Dobby?"

"Oh yes Mr Potter! What do you want Dobby to do?"

"I forgot to get a present for a friend. Do you think you could help me? I'd like to get them a sneakoscope, do you think you could apparate to some shops and ask politely? Don't tell them it's for me, that'll just make a fuss. I'll give you some gold." Dobby looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think I know where Dobby might find such an artefact! He would be most honoured to do this for you Mr Potter. Most honoured." Harry felt a weight lift off his chest and dug into his pocket for some coins. He handed over nine gold Galleons. It was more than the elf would probably need but he thought he was better safe than sorry. He could always gift the rest to Dobby as a way of thanking him. With a loud crack the house elf vanished again and Harry continued up to the common room.

By the time he returned to the great hall in a different one of Mrs Weasley's sweaters there was a game of exploding snap taking place between Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. Ron informed him that they were competing over a rather fetching hat which had come from the cracker they had both pulled.

Harry smiled and relaxed into the rest of the celebrations.

.

* * *

.

Harry was starting to get nervous. It had just gone eight and Dobby still wasn't back. He was sat alone in his dorm reading the book he had taken from the restricted section a fortnight ago. Draco had been interested at something within these pages; Harry was thus far unable to find anything interesting what-so-ever.

A book entitled _Defensive Objects for avoiding the Dark Arts _hardly seemed like a book which would help plot dark stuff. It contained information about spotting false protective artefacts and some protective foods that could supposedly help survive some curse or other. There was a section on vanishing cabinets and portkeys too.

He closed the book. Maybe Draco had been looking at a different book after all. Harry let out a deep sigh. He hoped the Dobby would return soon or the chances of him finding Hedwig in the owlery would be slim. Closing his eyes he waited in the silence. There was nothing he could do now but wait.

_Crack_!

The side of Harry's bed dipped as he came to with a start. Dobby was stood by his feet clutching a black box. He looked very pleased with himself.

"Dobby found one, Mr Potter!" Harry took the offered box and removed the lid. Inside was an expensive looking sneakoscope made from silver. It was nothing like the cheap one Ron had bought him years ago. This one was delicate looking with an intricate pattern on the metal.

"It's perfect Dobby. Thank you." Harry gave Dobby a small hug. "Was there any change?"

"No sir, Dobby had to spend it all." He reached for the purse next to his bed and pulled out a couple of knutts. He pushed them into the elf's hand at which point he burst into tears and had another hug. Not wanting to seem mean, but now in a hurry, Harry detached himself from the sobbing elf and thanked him once more.

"Thank you Dobby. I've got to go give it now."

"Of course sir, of course!" With another _Crack!_ He was gone. The time on his clock read just after ten. He still had plenty of time. Using one of his new ink pens, Harry wrote a small note to Draco. Once the ink was dry he folded it and put it into the black box. Pulling on the invisibility cloak and after tucking the map back into an inside pocket he headed off to the owlery.

Once out of the common room he travelled at a run, suddenly full of energy. He took the steps two at a time, reaching the owlery just minutes after leaving the common room. Hedwig was not there. He felt his stomach drop all at once. It wasn't like he could wait for the bird to return as Christmas would be over by then. He needed another plan.

Harry pulled out the map. Maybe if Draco was back up on the astronomy tower or something he could deliver it in person. With the relative emptiness of the castle it didn't take him long to spot the footprints he wanted. The trouble was, Draco wasn't alone. He was in one of the dungeon classrooms with Snape. There was no way he could give the gift with Snape present. Still, they would have to leave the room sooner or later.

Harry left the owlery, doing more of a jog than a run this time. He glanced at the map periodically and was just passing the Great Hall when he realised the Draco dot was on the move. He was headed away from Harry, towards the Slytherin common room. Harry began sprinting again. He had to stop and dive into an alcove as Snape passed losing valuable time.

Panting hard, Harry rounded the corner in time to hear Draco say "Salazar." and pass through the stone wall. Cursing at himself, Harry debated his options.

_I could just leave it 'til tomorrow, send it with Hedwig in the morning. Or I could ask Dobby to take it in. No he wouldn't want to go near Malfoy. I could go in. I'd be screwed if anyone saw me, but there are only three of them here now. It's worth the risk._

With that Harry muttered the password and stepped though the wall. The common room within was just how Harry remembered it from his one previous visit. The room was bathed in greenish light with leather sofas next to the fire. Walking silently into the room he saw Malfoy headed up the stairs at the back. Slipping passed Crabbe and Goyle who were sprawled on the sofas, Harry followed him. Down a corridor off the stairwell was the blonde boy, hand on the doorknob to one of the dorms.

"Draco!" Harry whispered the other boy's name at the same time as it echoed up the stairs. "An owl just arrived for you." Draco's slender hand slipped from the doorknob and he sighed as he went to head back down stairs. Harry flattened himself into a doorway feeling his heart contract as Draco's eyes(body?) slid right past him. Footsteps echoed away and Harry was left alone.

Facing the door he knew he ought to leave the box just there. The temptation to look in was just too great however. Biting down on his lip, Harry reached out and turned the handle.

The room within was not dissimilar to that Harry slept in. The beds were still four-posters,but lower and wider. They were also dressed in green instead of red. There was a small row of windows around the top of the room showing stars and the green water of the lake almost lapping against them. Harry noticed that one of the walls had a dark ink stain.

Only one of the beds looked lived-in. The sheets were a mess and the chest at its foot was open. Clothes spilled out onto the floor. Harry noticed a few pairs of pants within the mess. They most definitely looked like silk. It made Harry smirk, that was most like Malfoy.

A noise on the stairs made Harry freeze. He didn't have much time and given what Draco had done the last two times Harry had surprised him, he dreaded to think what might befall him if caught. He placed the Sneakoscope onto the bed and slipped out of the room. He had barely closed the door behind him when that familiar blonde hair became visible on the stairs. Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest and half expected to be caught just because of that. Draco merely opened the door and went into his room however.

Heartbeat in his ears, Harry made a quick escape.

.

* * *

.

Draco closed the door behind him and froze. There was a box on his bed, which he had most defiantly not placed there, and it appeared to be emitting an odd sound. Wand out, Draco approached with caution. When poking it with his wand had no effect he carefully removed the lid.

The intricate spiralling object before him was whistling gently, growing quieter by the second. Draco removed it from the box and placed it on his bed side table, a note falling out as he did so.

_Maybe you won't hurt me next time we meet? H.P _

Draco felt a genuine smile break across his face. The annoyance he had been feeling mere moments ago from his conversation with Snape and letter from home was gone, replaced by a warm soft feeling. Malfoy had thought that sending Potter a gift had been silly, he now could not regret it. The sneakoscope, for he now saw it for what it was, looked expensive. This wasn't something he could just pick up at short notice from Hogsmead, so how had he gotten it? And what's more, how had he got it in here?

Malfoy lent back and smiled. For all of the fine things he owned, he didn't think any of them had ever bought him such pleasure.


	7. Fading Figures

A/N This is going to be a sensitive chapter. The warning is there at the top for good reason, there is some upsetting bits to this chapter. Sorry for the feels

* * *

Harry wasn't ready to return to work. The holidays had been so peaceful with just the four of them and the war miles away. It came as an unpleasant surprise therefore to read the bad news accompanying Hermione.

She turned up before breakfast bearing the Daily Prophet which was yet to be delivered. Stoney faced she handed it to them.

_Mass Attack_

_Deatheaters swarmed the muggle village of Little Hangleton late last night. This is the largest Muggle attack to date with the estimated dead at 1357 residents. They left no survivors. The Minstry Of Magic is currently at the scene working to unsure this atrocity does not lead to mass panic among the muggles. _

_The attack killed four times as many Muggles as the Brockdale Bridge which was attacked last-_

Harry put down the paper. He had read enough. Feeling queasy, he handed the paper to Ron who turned pale as he scanned the paper.

"They are gaining force, the ministry can't do anything but clean up after them!" Ron burst out.

"Keep your voice down Ron! I don't think many people know, and I worried that some people might see it as a cause to celebrate." She nodded her head towards the Slytherin table where Draco sat alone.

"I'm not so sure he wants the Ministry and Hogwarts to fall Hermione." She looked stunned.

"Harry, are we talking about the same person? This is Draco Malfoy, who you spent the first month of term maintaining that he was a deatheater. You think he wouldn't have been there if he could?" Harry hung his head. Purposefully, he had kept all idea of Draco being a deatheater out of his mind of the last few days. His friends had after all been able to come up with lots of reasons why he wouldn't be when he had been arguing the case, and he clung to those flimsy ideas.

Behind them Draco stood up and stalked out, leaving a half nibble piece of toast. Harry realised he hadn't replied, and the other had probably been able to hear them. A couple of heartbeats later Harry too stood.

"I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Harry wait! I have something else to tell you. Harry!" But Harry was gone. He made it to the Entrance Hall in time to see the sleek head of hair disappearing towards the dungeons.

"Draco! Wait up!" The other, who had been moving at a considerable pace down the corridor whirled round.

"Why? So you can accuse me of being a deatheater?" He had defiantly heard them then.

"I…" Harry tried to come up with some excuse that didn't sound lame. Malfoy just stood there, fixing him with a cold stare. "I.. I did think that was possible. I don't think it anymore! I mean, you saved me."

"I bloody put you in that situation!"

"Yes but you didn't leave me to die, which would of helped Voldemort win this war much quicker."

"Maybe the Dark Lord doesn't want you dead yet."

"Yes- Wait what? Why wouldn't he want me dead?" Malfoy rolled his eyes and moved to leave. In a panic, Harry lunged and grabbed Draco's sleeve, trapping him in place.

"What do you want Potter?" His eyes were fixed, a cold steel grey. He also loomed over Harry by a couple of inches, a realisation that made him a little more intimidating.

"To say thank you! For my Christmas gift. How did you know it was my favourite?"

"I believe you have already made your gratitude clear. And it was easy to find your favourite, ask any non-Slytherin girl and she'll tell you what colour socks you wore two months ago." He wrenched his arm away and strode down the corridor. He was almost at the end when he turned back. Potter was still watching him. "And you were right."

"About what?"

"I am a deatheater." And with that Draco was gone. Harry felt his stomach drop. No amount of flimsy excuses would explain away that one. He really was a deatheater, the enemy. He had made the decision to be evil and yet Harry still felt himself drawn in deeper. The question was, who was in too deep to escape?

.

* * *

.

_Why the hell did I open my fucking mouth? Yeh well done Draco, it's not like he already knows enough to get you killed, you had to go and drop that one too. He'll never speak to me again!_

"God Dammit!" Draco swore and bought his fist round, hitting the wall hard. "Shit!" Draco cradled his hand to his chest. It was throbbing painfully but it almost felt good. He swallowed then swung again. And again. And again.

Blood was streaming from both knuckles and a couple of them jutted out in funny angles. He swore again under his breath and tried to get his wand out to heal them but dropped in in the process. His hands were shaking too much to keep hold of his wand. With a bit more swearing he managed to get it into his pocket and snuck into his dorm room.

He threw himself onto his bed and sobbed, as he hadn't sobbed since he had cut himself with the mirror.

.

* * *

.

"Harry? What happened?" Hermione's voice echoed past his subconscious. He had returned the Gryffindor common room and then stared off into the distance in a pensive silence. Ron had waved his hand before his face and then fetched Hermione with a worried grimace.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Just leave me be." Hermione didn't leave however. She sat down next to him, toying with her necklace. She made as if to speak a couple of times but stopped, unsure of what to say.

_I have never hated being right about something so much in my life. No wonder he always tries to avoid me, he really does see me as the enemy. _

"Harry-" Hermione began again.

"Fucks sake Hermione! I said I'm fine." Harry stood, shaking and fists clenched. He struggled to contain the pent up frustration within him and stormed away, every eye in the common room on him.

.

* * *

.

The blood was everywhere now. He hadn't wanted the pain to stop, the pain was something he was in control of, and so he had caused a little more. He was a mess, the small voice in the back of his mind goaded him further.

_You've snapped. You can't do anything, you incompetent child! You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name, to the mark upon your arm. Cutting won't remove that, just make you more pitiful. Worthless. Nobody could ever love you now. Broken that's all you are. And to think, you fancied yourself as Potter's new friend. Like he would be interested in filth like you. You're a shattered mirror, pointless and offensive. _

It was eerie how much that voice sounded like his fathers. He tried hitting his head off the stone wall just to shut it up.

.

* * *

.

Harry stared at the map in horror. It must be broken, something was clearly wrong with it. Draco's name was flickering and fading from the Slytherin dorm. It was something Harry had never seen before, and he had no idea what it meant.

_"The map doesn't lie Harry." _Lupin's words echoed back to him. If his father's map wasn't broken or lying, what was happening?

It flickered and faded some more. Harry could hear his heart pounding in his ears, he felt dizzy. His gut feeling was telling him just one thing, Draco was in serious trouble.

Seizing his invisibility cloak, he fled the room taking the steps two at a time into the common room. He ignored the sounds of concern and shoved the portrait out of the way.

The sounds of the fat lady's protests faded behind him under the sound of his feet on cobbles. Without pausing for a moment, he fastened the cape around his shoulders and cast a muffloto spell. Now the sound of his feet and heart echoed in his head alone.

He leapt Mrs Norris and made his way into the depths of the dungeons. He wasn't even sure which way he was going, just running until he saw the wall hiding the entrance.

"Salazar!" He panted at the wall before practically falling through it. The common room beyond was quite. Most of the Slytherins were still to return from Christmas. He spotted Crabbe and Goyle by one of the fires as he crept by.

The stairs made him dizzy, taking them two at a time again. He reached Draco's landing and pulled on the door. It was locked.

"Alohaoma." Nothing happened. Harry kicked the door. "God dammit! Let me in Draco!" No response. Harry took a few steps back and gritted his teeth. He threw himself against the door, one, twice, three times. On the third attempt the door splintered and Harry managed to push his way in.

He felt his heart drop and die on the floor. There was blood everywhere, on the silver drapes, the wooden floor. How could so much blood come from one person?

He could see the tips of pale fingers sticking out from the side of the bed. He rushed to them, finding Draco out cold on the floor. There was half dried blood in his beautiful hair and what little colour he normally had had left him.

His eyes were closed but he looked far from peaceful. The bags from days of sleeplessness and weeks of stress were evident. Harry noticed how pronounced his cheekbones were with the shallowness of his cheeks. It was as he reached out a shaking hand to touch them that he realised he was crying.

Angrily, he pawed the tears away. Now was not the time. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself then lent low over the other's mouth. The movement of air was subtle on his cheek but there. Draco was still breathing.

Harry started by repairing the splinted door in case someone else came down the corridor. He then used magic to carefully levitate the other into the messy bed so that he could get a better look at the wounds. Methodical, that was what he needed to be.

None of the wounds seemed too deep, but they were numerous. He had cut his dark mark to shreds on his arm. The flesh beneath it seemed as blackened and cursed as the surface mark. His knuckles were also in a terrible state, most of them on his left hand were visibly broken. With a churning in his stomach, Harry realised he could see bone through the tattered flesh. An impressive bruise also bloomed over his right eye. To Harry's relief the blood in Draco's hair only seemed to be from his hands.

He healed the cuts first as they were easier and losing the most blood. Each one left a white line, a ghost of what had happened. The ones which cut the skull and snake where harder to heal, here the skin look cauterised in places and the blood had thickened into a dark mess. It looked almost as if venom was leaking from the tattooed snake. Harry tried wiping it away with his shirt sleeve and Draco stirred, obviously in pain.

"Draco? Can you hear me?" Harry's voice was quiet and tentative, not wanting to scare the fragile boy before him. He received a grunt back which he took to mean yes. Draco's eyes were still firmly shut.

"I have healed what I can but I'm not really-"

"Don't take me to Pomfrey. They'll lock me up in 'mongos this time." The voice Draco interrupted in was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, but it was a start.

"I won't, don't worry. I just need to sort your knuckles out then, okay?" There was a weak nod. Harry took a deep breath, sorting out knuckles was easier said than done.

Carefully he took hold of Draco's ice cold hand. He pulled the knuckle straight and muttered a healing charm, while Draco's screams punctured his very soul. The pain caused him to pass out by the second one, which was probably for the best. Six more knuckles later and he was done. There was nothing he could do for the bruise without a bruise remover potion, and it didn't seem like he done too much damage from their brief conversation. He still felt cold though. Harry sparked a fire in the hearth and fed it a few logs before collapsing down on the bed next to Draco. The drain on his magic and all the running beforehand had worn him out. There was no way he'd be leaving to his own bed though. This would have to do.

* * *

A/N Sorry! Please review, I really want to know how people feel about this chapter, I was a bit apprehensive about going into so much detail. Fe x


	8. Hot Chocolate and Apples

Draco stirred. He could tell the room was warm but that didn't stop him shaking. His arms ached and his head was pounding a terrible drum between his ears.

Shame filled him as the memory of yesterday's events returned. He had been so pitiful and weak, just like the voice in his head had said. He didn't remember crawling into the warmth of his bed however. Or lighting a fire which still smouldered.

A soft snort behind him made him start. He fumbled for his wand but it wasn't on the table where he normally left it. Cautiously he rolled over.

There was a figure in the bed next to him, a bed which had been vacant for weeks. Sticking out of the top was a tuft of messy hair and a pair of glasses rested on the little table. Harry Potter was in his bedroom, sleeping as though nothing was amiss. Draco, wide awake now, wanted answers. He grabbed one of his spare pillows and flung it across the room, wincing at the tinge in his arm. The pillow managed to hit Harry square in the face who jerked awake at once. He groaned and flopped back onto the bed, fumbling blindly for his glasses. Once wearing them he rolled his head to the side.

"You ok?" The concern in Harry's voice just succeeded to irk Draco further.

"What are you doing in my dorm room, Potter?" Draco tried to keep his voice icy cold like his father had taught him but he knew it shook a bit at the end.

"I came to help you, and don't you dare say you don't need it." Harry sat up. His hair looked even more ruffled than normal. His robe shirt was creased and crumbled from the night and had blood flecks on it. Draco looked down, ashamed. He was tempted to roll over like a child, but he didn't want to put his back to Potter.

"Make yourself useful at least. There is chocolate powder on that table over there." Harry raised an eyebrow but got up anyway. He scooped some into the only mug and filled it with hot water from his wand. Next to the hot chocolate was a bowl of little marshmallows so Harry threw some into the mix as well. He carried the mug over to Draco who had now propped himself up on a cushion. He reached his hand out to receive the mug.

"It's amazing how quickly you can turn cocky." Draco looked up to make a snappy retort but realised Harry was smiling softly. He took the mug meekly and looked into the sweet smelling liquid.

"How did you know I needed...help?" There was a pause before the word as though it had offended him. Harry clearly looked uncomfortable to answer but that only made him more curious.

"I- I'll tell you so long as you keep it secret. It's not something I should really have." Draco tilted his head to the side, indicating that he should go on. Harry pulled a tattered bit of parchment from his robe pocket and placed it in Draco's hands. He looked at it and frowned. It was blank. Looking up he saw that small smile on Harry's lips again. Harry tapped the parchment with the tip of his wand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Draco's eyes grew wide as ink spread and blossomed across the page. Lines were fanning out from the centre and parts started to move. Draco realised then that he was looking at an intricate map of Hogwarts, and even more astoundingly than that it show the location of everyone within. His fingers traced their own names which were currently sat in the Slytherin dorms. Looking up, eyes met, grey to green.

"This is how you always seem to know where I am?" Harry nodded. He scrutinised the map some more spotting Snape in his office and Dumbledore at the edge of the map near the lake. With a jolt of worry he wondered if Harry could see what he had been doing in the room of requirement. He quickly scanned to the 7th floor. Harry caught the movement of his eyes.

"The Room doesn't show up, it's unplottable." This time when eyes met the grey ones were narrowed.

"Why should I be interested in that?"

"I know you are there a lot, more than just the one time we met there. You haven't been since before Christmas, at least not when I've been looking."

"You really were stalking me, huh?"

"Only a little. I was concerned." At the livid look on Malfoy's face Harry continued, "And we have already had this conversation about you not denying you need it."

"It was hardly a conversation." Draco muttered under his breath. "How did you get in here anyway, I highly doubt any Slytherin is stupid enough to give you the password." He said a little louder. Harry grinned. _He isn't half bad when he grins like that. Stop it Draco, he wasn't interested before, he most defiantly won't be interested now. _

"You did actually, you gave me access every time I've been in."

"What?!"

"Yes, the last time I heard you say it and used it again this time, the first time you just let us walk right-" Harry stopped. He hadn't meant to mention the first time he had entered the Slytherin Common rooms.

"And when was this first time?" The cat was out of the bag now, there wasn't any way for Harry to deny it so he continued.

"In the second year we brewed Polyjuice potion and came in as Crabbe and Goyle to find out if you were opening the Chamber of Secrets." Harry tried to say it matter-of-factly, as though it was no big deal.

"My, my Potter. Devious little thing, I'd have never expected that from a _Gryffindor_." Draco put an extra emphasis on the last word. There was defiantly a feeling of the old, smug Malfoy behind those words.

"You're not the only one full of secrets Malfoy."

"Oh but you know all of my secrets now, what will stalking into my bed chambers." Harry flushed at the memory of the silk pants he had seen on his previous visit.

"Don't sound so ungrateful Malfoy, I might leave you to die next time." Harry regretted the words before they had fully left his mouth. At once the familiar sense of rivalry between them was replaced by a tense atmosphere. They sat in terse silence, refusing to break eye contact. Eventually Harry looked away, muttering _sorry_.

"I deserved that and worse." There was some more silence. Harry was starting to feel that Draco didn't want him there, in reality the latter couldn't think of anything to say that didn't make him sound like a complete fool.

"I-" Both boys began at once. "Carry on Potter." Draco added

"I ought to get going. I've been here all day, Hermione and Ron will be getting worried." Draco glanced down at the map still open across the sheets. He could see Weasel's dot pacing in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Yes, we wouldn't want them sending a lynch mob after me."

"They don't know I'm with you actually, I left in a hurry, but yes, I should go." There was a pause before Harry stood. He didn't want to go, he wanted to keep Draco company through the night. Harry doubted that Draco would appreciate the sentiment however, and as he didn't say anything Harry began to leave. He folded the map up and Draco slid out of bed to put his empty mug down.

His hand was on the doorknob when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Thank you." And then the arms were gone as suddenly as they appeared. Harry nodded without turning and left the room, slipping on the invisibility cloak as he went.

.

* * *

.

Ron was indeed pacing in the common room. He and Hermione pounced on him as soon as he made it through the portrait hole.

"Where have you been?" "We've been so worried!" "We were about to call McGonagall." "We looked for you at Hagrid's, he said he'd check the woods!" He waved them off and fell into one of the big chairs by the fire.

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to be gone so long or I would have sent a message, time slipped away from me." He removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. Despite having a nap in the Slytherin dorms he was still exhausted, performing so many difficult spells in a short time had been very draining. He knew however there was no way he'd get to bed yet, his friends would demand the answers they deserved.

"You left so suddenly this morning, then didn't show up at lunch or dinner. We thought something awful might have hap- Harry is that blood on you shirt sleeve?!" Hermione seized his arm and pulled it closer for examination. After confirming the blood wasn't Harry's she stared at his with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

"It's Draco's blood."

"You've been fighting with Malfoy?!" Ron burst. Hermione hissed at him to be quite before nodding, indicating he should carry on. Harry wasn't really sure how much to tell them, he was sure he could trust his friends but it wasn't really his secret to entrust. He sighed again.

"No, I haven't been fighting with Malfoy. We are… not friends exactly, but we seemed to have formed a mutual understanding." Harry was floundering, trying to find words that suited their odd relationship. "He needed my help today and I gave it to him, I can't really say more. It's an awkward situation."

Ron looked confused, trying to put together 'Harry', 'Malfoy' and 'mutual understanding' into once sentence. Hermione didn't seem to be doing much better.

"How long have you been… in this relationship with Malfoy?" Ron spluttered and choked. "Oh Merlin! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…" Hermione tailed off, looking apologetically at Ron as he tried to regain composure.

"Since he ended up in the hospital wing at the start of term."

"When you walked through the common room covered in blood?" Ron spluttered again as Harry nodded.

"What? How come I didn't know this?"

"Lavender." Hermione and Harry said together.

"It was his blood then as well, wasn't it? Harry what are you doing with him? You know blood magic can be as dark as it is powerful."

"This isn't blood magic Hermione! I barely even know what that is. Look it's complicated and I want to tell you more but I can't."

"Has the scumbag sworn you to secrecy?" Interjected Ron, making Harry scowl at his choice or words.

"No, nothing of the sort. It's just not my secret to tell, that's all." Hermione nodded, she at least seemed placated by this. Ron on the other hand looked like he was on the edge of an explosion.

"We are your friends Harry, your best friends! Not this death-eater spawn. Why the hell would you keep his secrets from us?" Harry flinched even more at that. "You've been acting off all term, this is why, isn't it? This… This…" Ron seemed unable to come up with a term derogatory enough to suit his needs. "Harry you were the one accusing him of being a deatheater just months ago! What changed your mind?"

Harry swallowed. Dare he tell his friends what had rattled him so this morning? He decided that was one lie he could not tell.

"He is, but-"

"WHAT THE HELL HARRY?" Many heads turned in their direction and Hermione poked Ron in the ribs, shh-ing him again.

"Let me explain, he doesn't want it. At least it seems that way, he is so lost and alone. I think he can still be saved Ron, he isn't his father." The expression on Ron's face would have been humorous had it been any other time. "If you've got any questions say them now, because this conversation is going to be closed afterwards."

"What's with all the blood?" Hermione asked.

"I can't explain that bit."

"Did he have anything to do with that scar on your leg and the attack in the room of requirement?" Hermione could be a little too sharp at times.

"Yes." And after a pause: "Nothing else?" As they said nothing, Harry stood and burled the invisibility cloak up under his arm. "You coming to bed, mate?"

"No, I think I'll stay down here for a couple of minutes." Harry nodded, knowing he would be the primary topic of discussion but left anyway. He didn't really care, he just needed a good night's sleep.

.

* * *

.

_Harry was up in a spacious tower room that was open to the stars. He was lying on a bed of green and gold, staring at the constellations. He had never been much good at astronomy but he was able to pick out some of them. He knew just enough to be able to pick Draco out of the skies. _

_Despite the open ceiling, the room was warm. It smelt of hot chocolate and something fresh and soothing Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. He settled back a little into the plush cushions and sighed contentedly. His eyes fluttered shut as the door to this room opened. _

_The smell intensified as footsteps approached the bed. It was bugging him that he couldn't quite put his finger on the smell, it was crisp and sweet and fresh and wonderful. Almost fruity in fact. Almost like a crisp apple. Yes, of course. It was apple, it had always been apple._

_ For a moment Harry's eyes nearly flickered open to greet his friend but they didn't after a soft whisper from him. The bed dipped slightly as his friend, his kindred spirit, drew closer. Breath tickled his lips as Draco breathed "Thank you" over them. He felt those lips brush his own, feather light. _

"Harry! Harry we are late for breakfast!" Harry sat bolt upright in bed, almost head-butting Ron who had been lent over him. It was almost eight, at this rate he would be late for potions too, but despite this Harry rolled over. He tried to savour the fading memory of apples but like all good things, it was gone too fast.

* * *

A/N I got it done on time! This is literally hot off the press as I had been playing around with a Hermione chapter. I decided against it in the end, though we will find out more about what is going on with her next time. Sorry also its a bit short, I am aiming for 3k words and this one fell short. The next should be longer. I hope the fluff has helped you recover from last week .


	9. Yin-Yang

Despite a full night's rest, Harry was still exhausted the next day. He ambled his way through Potions making a draught of living death worthy of Goyle, spent two hours learning the theory behind translocation spells in Charms and then an hour staring half-heartedly at a transfiguration essay in the library. He and Ron had barely spoken all day but Harry was too exhausted to notice much. He had never realised how much over using magic could affect someone. Draco had been noticeably absent from classes all day.

With a start, Harry realised that Ron was in fact trying to talk to him.

"Did Hermione talk to you about Krum?"

"Victor Krum? No, why?"

"That necklace round her neck, it was a gift from him!" Ron sounded repugnant, as though Krum had no right to do such a thing. He also sounded jealous which, thought Harry, was even worse. Ron had spent the last three months barely speaking to Hermione after all.

"Now you mention it, I do remember her fiddling with a necklace the other day. It was a pretty thing, silver with some stone in it?"

"White gold with a sapphire, actually." Harry whistled.

"Well he is an international quidditch player, it's hardly surprising he can afford such a thing."

"But why'd he give it to Hermione? I tried to ask her about it but she told me to mind my own business."

"I don't know, she only got back yesterday so we haven't spoken much. I'll ask her later. Shall we give up on this transfiguration?"

"Sounds like a good idea, we can get down to dinner early. We have quidditch practice tonight right?" In truth, Harry had forgotten all about quidditch in the last few weeks. They had an upcoming match against Slytherin though and really needed to get back into form. "I could grab my chess set for a quick game before dinner?"

"Nah, you can help me strategize for the next match, god knows we're gonna need it."

.

* * *

.

Hermione arrived just after the food. Now that Harry was looking for it he noticed the delicate necklace that was half hidden by her robes. She noticed him staring and shot a dirty glance at Ron.

"I had been meaning to talk to you Harry. I heard from Victor over the holidays."

"Oh? How is he?" Harry feigned ignorance anyway, trying to save face for Ron.

"He is fine, on his way to England actually. He'll be here for a match but wanted to meet me."

"I take it you said yes?"

"Of course."

"Well, um, good. That's good."

"I'm glad you think so Harry! I just need to go have a word with Luna about one of the Quibbler articles." She beamed and bounced off to the Ravenclaw table.

"Of course!" Ron did a crude imitation of Hermione once she was out of hearing distance. "You were supposed to back me up mate, tell her not to go on a date alone with him."

"Oh Ron, Krum isn't bad. He is an honourable man, why shouldn't Hermione take an interest in him?"

"He is from Durmstrang! That's like a whole school made up of only Slytherins."

"And that automatically makes him the bad guy, huh?" Ron couldn't fail to note the dangerous tone of his friend's voice. He could think of few times he had genuinely been scared of his friend, and none such as this. Harry's eyes were fixed and cold, waiting to see how Ron would get himself out of this situation.

"I..I didn't mean…"

"Don't say you didn't mean it Ron. You never gave Krum a chance once he liked 'Mione, it had nothing to do with his education."

"You never gave a damn about Malfoy before!" Ron erupted in a harsh whisper. "I don't get it, how can you go from hating each other to this? He is a Slytherin, a crook, just a step away from being a monster like dear old daddy! He'll go on trying to exterminate muggle-borns just because of some half-baked idea that he is the superior being!"

"You can't talk! You judge everyone before you get to know them as well. You didn't even try to understand did you, not even for one moment! You only ever see what you expect to see which is prejudiced and wrong! At least act like you will accept my relationship with Malfoy or at least bury it so deep in your ignorance it doesn't surface."

"Or what?! What if I refuse to accept that my best mate is fraternizing with the enemy, a sworn death eater no less?"

"Then suddenly you're billy no mates. He is not my enemy."

"He fights for the dark, you fight for the light. Explain how he is not our enemy."

"Because the world isn't as black and white as you think. He is not my enemy."

"Then you are not my ally. You are not my friend." Ron stood on shaky legs and legged it from the Great Hall. Many eyes followed him and many more settled on Harry. In the heat of the moment they had drawn a good deal of attention despite keeping their voices low. There was a great deal of whispering as Harry stood to leave also. He ignored it, simply making eye contact with the storm grey eyes across the room before leaving.

.

* * *

.

Draco was on the hunt. Harry had looked so sad when he had cast him that look in the Great Hall he had wanted to go to his side at once. Knowing this would look suspicious, Draco had forced himself to wait ten minutes and finish his beef. He now regretted this decision as he could not find Harry anywhere.

He had gone first to the astronomy tower as Harry had once said he found it a good place to clear his mind. When failing there he had gone to the room of requirement but he had managed to gain access to random rooms meaning it was unoccupied. He had then gone to the library in the vain hope of finding him there. That had only yielded a dreamy looking Hermione.

Gut instinct was telling him Harry would not have returned to Gryffindor common room which was just as well as he had no access or invisibility cloak. That had left him lost. The castle was vast, there was plenty of places for someone who did not want to be found. The little voice saying Harry probably didn't want to be found didn't stop him trying.

He had just reached the third floor corridor near to the transfiguration classrooms when he ran into trouble. Filch.

"What are you doing skulking, huh? Answer me boy!" Filch was only half visible in the torch lit corridor but that did not soften his features. The wrinkles and whips of hair made him look like some ancient demon, which in a way he was.

"Stretching my legs, what is it to you squib?" The man before him squirmed.

"Watch your tongue boy or I'll-"

"You'll what? Hang me by my ankles in the dungeons? Don't forget who I am Filch. You do not threaten a Malfoy." Draco was leering over the man who now looked scared. Without another word he fled the corridor, muttering darkly.

Draco sighed. It used to give him a kick, intimidating Filch. He seemed to have lost his enthusiasm for it in recent months. It was late. He had searched the castle for a good three hours, it was time to concede that Potter had no desire for his company. He was in a foul mood all the way back to the common room, arguing with himself all the way.

_That look he gave me, it looked like he wanted me to go to him. Maybe I missed my chance to be with him, waiting those extra minutes. Maybe he didn't want my company at all and just caught my eye by chance. What had he and Weasel been arguing about? It couldn't have been me, could it? Of course not. I am nothing to him, just a project. Stop over analysing and dreaming!_

His thoughts managed to carry him all the way up to his bed where upon he found an old piece of parchment. Ecstasy seized him. Potter had been here again! He fumbled his wand out of his pocket in excitement. Remembering the words he whispered them softly, tapping the map. Ink spiralled out as Draco watched impatiently.

_There! What is he doing there?_

Harry's little name was sat quite still at the top of a tower Draco had never visited. The map declared it the Dark Tower. It was the second smallest at the northern side, built into the mountain side. He didn't know of anyone that had bothered to explore that far, apart from Potter.

Draco picked his winter cloak off the floor and left at once. It took him a good fifteen minutes to get across the castle and climb all the steps which separated the dungeons and the tower. By the time the cold air hit is face he felt short of breath.

"Harry!" The silhouette turned. He saw a glint of white as Harry greeted him with a soft smile.

"Draco." He nodded his head. Harry didn't have a winter cloak around his shoulders, Draco moved at once to drape his own around him. "Don't get cold."

"That applies to you too." Harry shrugged.

"I was using a warming charm." He lifted the edge of the cloak, motioning for Draco to join him. Tentatively, Draco climbed up to join him. Sat between the castellations meant little room. Draco's hips where pressed flushed to Harry's slim ones. The warmth raised both heartbeats a notch. After a few minutes silence, in which Draco caught his breath, he spoke.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeh. It wasn't anything major, I mean it was just a fight."

"It was major enough for you to sit up here for four hours. You can talk to me, if you want to…" Draco trailed off, feeling unsure of himself. He didn't really know how to interact with Potter when they weren't arguing.

"I know." That little smile was back. "I was waiting for you to join me, what took you so long?"

"I spent hours combing the castle for you before I found the map." This seemed to surprise Harry who hadn't anticipated Draco to be _that_ concerned. "I never knew this place existed."

"No? I guess it serves no real function these days, it used to be used to confine people. Sirius Black was kept here, and the Fat Friar died up here apparently."

"Cheery thought… Sirius Black, he was you're godfather wasn't he?"

"Yes. He was a good man, better than anyone knew. I still miss him. That's often why I come up here." Draco didn't know what to say to that. He had known of course that Pettigrew was the real betrayer, but he had never realised Harry had grown close to his godfather. He turned his face, hoping to offer some words of comfort, and saw silent tears rolling down Harry's face.

"It scares me, that so many people around me die or leave. It makes me terrified everyday. I don't want more blood on my hands." It felt like Draco's heart was falling through his stomach. Harry's voice had such a tremor to it.

"It is not you who killed them Harry, don't be silly."

"No, it's Voldemort. It's my fault though, it is me he is after."

"And you think these people wouldn't have stood up to him anyway? Harry you can't push people away. Much as I dislike Weasel and Granger, they are your friends. You need them and they need you, that's how friendship works. You look out for each other."

"Who came looking for me huh? Hermione will have her head in a book, Ron will be sulking or kissing Lavender, probably both. I doubt they have even noticed my absence yet." Draco thought of Hermione and her dreamy face back in the library. He did have a point.

"They have their own problems too. It isn't surprising Ron isn't ready to talk to you yet, it was quite a fight you had earlier, but he'll come round. You're Harry Potter, it's impossible not to like you." Harry smiled a little at that.

"Ron told me we couldn't be friends, not if I was friends with you. It doesn't seem likely he'll get over it."

"You were arguing about me?" Harry shrugged.

"He was insulting you. He said that you were dark and I was light. The sad thing about that is the darkness and light can never stand side by side, they destroy each other."

Draco was a little surprised by how this side of Harry wasn't annoying. He normally had no time for philosophy, and definitely not for people who whinged about life, however he found himself interested. He wanted to have this debate with Harry, so why shouldn't he? This felt like the most natural thing in the world. He was sat hip to hip with a man who wasn't judging him, who wasn't there because he was a Malfoy but because he wanted to be.

The night was clear and the lake twinkled below them. The cold air didn't reach them under the shared cloak, it was so peaceful. Draco thought carefully before answering.

"I stumbled upon a muggle story a few years ago. I found it because of some symbol, a black and white circle. It is called Yin-Yang." Draco took out his wand and drew the symbol as steam in the air. Harry watched as it faded whilst Draco continued. "The two sides cannot exist separately, they complete each other. A balance is formed. The two sides are not pure either, there is good in everything and bad in everything. I used to think it was stupid, that there was only power. The two things couldn't be equal, but they are. I'm blabbering-"

"You're not. It is something I've heard of before though I never really considered it. I think it is right, there is always good and bad, light and dark. I don't know that the line between the two is as distinct as that however. You are good at telling stories." Draco blushed slightly. He was glad to see Harry had perked up a little, even if he was still deep in thoughts. They sat in silence a little longer, merely enjoying the other's warmth.

"What are we doing Draco?" Harry's words took him by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this tentative link we have formed. What are we to each other? You are the Dark Lord's servant, I am his mortal enemy. Where do we stand around each other, to act such easy allies?"

"I… I would like to think you are my friend. You have been there for me when no one else was. I know this should never have happened, I don't know how or why it did. I have no desire to let it slip though my fingers."

"What if he commands you to kill me?"

"He wouldn't." It was not the answer Harry would have liked, but it was honest. They both stared out over the lake again. For many minutes they remained lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until the blonde stifled a yawn that Harry realised it must have gone midnight.

"I don't really want to go back to my dorm with Ron, can I crash in your dorm again?"

"Sure." The word was out of Draco's mouth before he realised it. There was an awkward bit of shuffling as they tried to ease themselves back off the wall and onto the tower roof. Harry picked up the invisibility cloak and gestured that he was going to wrap it around Draco's shoulders. Then, still huddled close, they made their way to bed.

.

* * *

.

The Slytherin Common room was empty, which at least made it easy to walk though. It was later than either boy had realised, nearing two in the morning. They would both be exhausted the next day too.

Once in the dorm, Draco stepped out of the cloak quickly. For it to cover both of them he had been shuffling in front of Harry. His warmth rubbing against Draco's back and the smell of Harry's breath over his shoulder had started to drive Draco a little crazy.

"Do you have some PJs I could borrow?"

"Oh um, there should be some in the trunk. One moment." In all honest, Malfoy had given up on PJs once he had the dorm room to himself. He rootled though, trying to find two clean pairs and failing. He passed the set he did find to Harry and settle for a top and shorts.

"Don't you have any for yourself?"

"Can't find them, don't worry about it. I'll draw the curtains to protect your precious innocence Potter."

_My god do I like it when he does that. How the hell can a condescending tone class as attractive? Ugh I don't know how he does it. Should I offer to skip the PJs? That might mean missing up on a chance to see him though… Harry stop being a perv. _

Whilst Harry berated himself for the unbidden mental images, Draco had pulled off his robes and was now unbuttoning his shirt. Despite having his back to Harry it was enough to blow the mental images to smithereens.

Ivory skin glowed in the moonlight, shadows dancing along his spine. There was a magic to it that transfixed Harry. He was staring with such an intensity Draco could feel it on his back. He refused to turn as he dropped his pants and moved into his own bed. It wasn't until he pulled the curtains shut behind him that the spell was broken and Harry was able to look away. His cheeks burnt like fires.

Harry settled into the bed he had occupied last time and sighed. He was oddly content, before a sudden thought hit him.

"I completely forgot about quidditch practice."

"Don't worry, we'll win regardless." Came the sleepy reply. Harry laughed softly.

Both boys fell asleep that night with small smiles on their faces, dreaming of the open sky.

* * *

A/N: This is quite a dialogue based chapter, but hey, that's good. I wish I was good at drawing because the image of Draco and Harry squeezed up on the roof, under the night sky, is so cute ^.^ Please review!


End file.
